Cinderella's Ball
by Phoenix Moon
Summary: Scully goes to a ball with another man....will Mulder be to late.


  
"Hmmm, I wonder who could have sent these?," Mulder asked himself as he examined the vase on Agent Scully's desk. "A dozen red roses and a white rose in the middle...something's going on that I don't know about."  
  
Fox Mulder wasn't usually a snoop, but this was just too much. Someone was sending roses to Dana Scully....his Dana. He slowly lifted the card attached to the flowers, and read the sappy little love letter on the inside:   
  
Dear Dana,   
  
I can't believe I was actually able to find you. It has been awhile since we last saw each other. In fact it has been exactly seven years since you and I were at the Academy together. Anyway, I heard you were assigned here in D.C. and since I am on temporary assignment here I decided to look you up. But lets cut to the chase. The reason I sent you this was to ask the most beautiful F.B.I. agent that I have ever laid eyes on if she would consider going on a date with an old Academy chum. I always regretted never becoming more than friends Dana. Please call me if you can. I am staying at the The Washington Monarch Hotel. Just call them and have them give you an extension to room 455, and we will talk.   
  
Love Always and Forever,  
  
Elijah R. Warren  
  
Mulder looked as if he could puke, "I was wondering if the most beautiful F.B.I. agent in the world would go on a date with an old Academy chum? Please." Mulder mocked in a high pitched voice.  
  
Suddenly Mulder could hear Scully's voice getting closer to the office and he zipped back over to his desk so not to look suspicious. He began scribbling furiously on a piece of paper.  
  
"Good morning, Mulder. Hmmm, what is this?" Scully said as she noticed the flowers on her desk. She opened the card and read it. Her face lit up as she mumbled the words to herself. "Wow I can't believe he remembers me. Those days feel like forever ago."  
  
"What does it say?" Mulder asked faking his immense curiosity.  
  
"Oh, Elijah an old friend of mine from the Academy just asked me out on a date."  
  
"Are you going to go?"  
  
"Well, I guess. I mean I have no reason not to. I haven't been on a date in a good while I would say," she said as she raised her eyes to see Mulder's reaction. The truth was Scully really didn't care to go on a date with Elijah. This was all just a play. Six years ago she was assigned to be partners with a certain Fox Mulder and over those past six years she had developed a sort of fondness for him. She had always wanted to tell him but for some reason she could never get the words to come out.  
  
"Oh, well then I hope you have a good time," replied Mulder in a neutral tone as he looked over the newspaper he saw on his desk.  
  
If Fox Mulder had not become an F.B.I. Agent he would have made a great actor because just then it took everything inside of him to act cool and hold back the words he so desperately wanted to say to her. He remembered the first time he saw his new partner Special Agent Dana Scully. He hated her at first sight. She was sent to shut him down he just knew it, but for some reason just the opposite happened. On their very first case she put a small amount of faith into his crazy theories. Case after case a little more till now where it felt as if Mulder could tell Scully anything....except for the way he felt about her.   
  
Everything about her got to him. Her deep sapphire colored eyes, her crimson hair, that form fitting suit she wore to work everyday. The way she carried herself, so confident, even her voice had an effect on him that no one else could hope to get. Now it wasn't that he wasn't sure if he was really in love with Scully. No, not at all, this he was certain of, he had never been so certain of anything in his life. It was a fear though. It was a fear of rejection. Whether Scully knew it or not Mulder's kingdom had been built around her. He was ready to do anything she needed or asked for, and for him to bare his soul to her, and have her turn him away would shatter his kingdom, and leave him with nothing. So instead he decided to keep it to himself.  
  
****************  
  
She knew it. He could care less what she does. They were only friends and partners. He never even gave the slightest hint he cared for her anymore than that. She would kill for him to just give her one romantic glare or act halfway agitated that she was going on a date with another man, but it never happened. How could he be so blind? She would do anything he wanted. Who was she kidding though, Fox Mulder was a lone wolf, and was bound and determined to stay that way.  
  
"Yeah I hope so too," Scully said sounding disappointed.  
  
She sat at her desk and began rummaging through files to keep her mind off of Mulder. She also wanted to hide her hurt. She only wanted him to see her for a woman and not just Agent Scully the "Ice Queen" his cold and distant partner.  
  
***********************  
  
It had been a long day at the office. She and Mulder had begun working on a new case, and she was beat. She was about to stick the key into her apartment door when all of a sudden she dropped the whole stack of papers she was carrying onto the floor.  
  
"Dammit, nothing is going right today!"  
  
"You need some help there Miss?" a strong voice sounded from behind her.  
  
She turned around and looked at the man that had spoken to her. He looked vaguely familiar. He was very handsome and well built. She could tell that he was the rugged type with his unshaven face, but some how it made him more appealing. She still wasn't able to place where she had seen his face before, but before she could ask he leaned down and began helping her pick up her many papers.  
  
"Well Dana you are a busy woman," he said suddenly.  
  
"How do you know my name?" she asked obviously surprised by this stranger.  
  
"Dana I'm hurt...it's me Elijah...I sent you flowers. I couldn't wait for you to call so I just came to see you myself."  
  
"Well it's nice to see you Elijah, but how did you find my apartment? I'm unlisted in the phone book. I don't like prank callers or surprise visitors," she said without much enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh Dana come on we are both F.B.I. agents. I have my sources."  
  
"Great that makes me feel safe. Look why don't you come in and have a drink or something."  
  
"Gladly," he said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Great just what she needed some love sick F.B.I. agent from her past drooling all over her. She really wasn't in the mood, but she had to be polite. She wished that Mulder would call her with something urgent so she would have a valid excuse to get out of this.  
  
"So Dana I assume you got my little letter with the flowers."  
  
"Yes it was very sweet."  
  
"Well what do you say. I was wondering if you would be my girl at a ball I've been invited to. Please," he said making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"That sounds very tempting, but I have a very busy schedule, and I just got started on a new case. So things are going to be extra busy now."  
  
"Oh come on Dana one night isn't going to ruin your work. Besides I am sure that your partner whoever it is can handle it. You know if I didn't know any better I would think you were in love with someone else." he said accusingly.  
  
"No....no.....no not at all. Okay fine I will go with you. When is it?"  
  
"That's great. It's tomorrow and the ball starts at eight, but I'll pick you up at around five and we can grab a bite to eat or something."  
  
"All right then five tomorrow I will see you then."  
  
"You won't regret this Dana mark my words."  
  
**********************  
  
She walked into the office and gave her usual "Good morning Mulder." But this morning something was different. She wasn't herself. That usual glow that follows her where ever she went wasn't there this morning. She just sounded very depressed and monotone.  
  
"So have you talked to Agent Love Fool yet?" Mulder asked hoping she would pour out her heart to him telling him that she could never love anyone else but him, but she didn't.  
  
"Yes actually I am going to a ball with him tonite."  
  
"Your WHAT?" Mulder asked very surprised. Just then he realized he had always taken Scully for granted thinking that she was always going to be there for him. Thinking that she would never fall in love with anyone and stay with him forever. Right now he could be letting her walk out of his life. This could be the man that Scully was to fall madly in love with, marry him, start a family, but worst of all shatter all of his dreams and leave him behind. He couldn't let her go. Not without a fight he had to say something.  
  
"So are you in love with him?" Mulder asked that being the first thing that came to mind.  
  
Scully turned and gave him the "that isn't any of your business so go to hell" look making him almost sorry he even asked. "What business is it of yours? Maybe I am in love with him."  
  
"You just met the guy. You can't be in love with him."  
  
"No I just haven't seen him in six years that's all. And have you never heard of love at first sight. It happens all the time," she waited for his response but she got none, "Look Mulder lets just forget about all that. I was wondering if you would come over tonite. I need someone to help me pick out an outfit. I figured you being a guy could tell me what looks appealing."  
  
Mulder didn't really want to come over tonite to help her pick her outfit. He didn't want to pick out an outfit that would make her look beautiful. Who was he kidding she could wear a plain pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt with her hair messed up and he would still think she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.  
  
"All right sure...no problem. What time do you want me to be there?" he asked as he laid down a file he had been holding on his desk.  
  
"Well how about right after work. Elijah is going to come pick me up at around five so if we leave here right after work that will give us plenty of time to work on my look," she smiled at him but got nothing in return.  
  
********************  
She unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in with Mulder following her close behind. He plopped himself down on the couch, and let out a long sigh.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just tired I guess."  
  
Yeah right he thought. I am going to let you walk out of that door and essentially out of my life tonite that's what's the matter. That guy is not the one for you. I can tell by his name even Elijah R. Warren. Mrs. Dana Warren. What kind of name is that anyway? Suddenly he looked over his shoulder when he heard a loud crash in Dana's room.  
  
"Scully what are you doing in there? Sounds like the Sears Tower just toppled over."  
  
"Oh no I was just trying to grab something in the top shelf of my closet and I am to short."  
  
"Well why didn't you just say so."   
  
You just always have to be so damned independent all the time. You don't need anyone he thought to himself.  
  
"Now what is it that you are needing?"  
  
"That box right up there," she replied pointing to a box at the very highest point in her closet.  
  
Mulder reached right up there and got it with no problem. He then handed it to her. It looked like a shoe box.  
  
"You got some pumps in there or something?" Mulder asked wondering if Scully owned another pair of shoes besides the ones he saw her wear at work.  
  
"Actually no," she said as she lifted the lid off of the box revealing a sleek turquoise evening gown.  
  
"Wait hold on one second there...you are gonna wear this on your big date. I didn't even know you owned anything like this."  
  
"There are alot of things you don't know about me Mulder. I am sure there are alot of things I don't know about you either, but I guess everyone is entitled to a few little secrets," she said quite mischievously.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Look I am going to put this on, fix my hair and put on some make-up and when I come out you can tell me what you think...okay. Hey, while you are waiting help yourself to anything in the Frigidare."  
  
She skipped into the bathroom and Mulder went through Scully's refrigerator. Sunny Delight, Slim Fast....what did she need Slim Fast for she looked great? Beer, beer is good for a man that is feeling sorry for himself. So that was that. Mulder took out a beer and opened it up and took a chug. He sat himself on the couch and looked around. He had been to Scully's apartment many times, but he never really took the time to notice everything in it. Everything in it just seemed to reflect her personality. So unique and independent. Finally Scully emerged from the bathroom, and she literally took Mulder's breath away. He felt as if someone had just punched him in the stomach, hard. Dana looked radiant. No radiant wasn't even the word...not even extravagant could describe her beauty.   
  
That turquoise dress fit her perfectly bringing out every sensual curve of her small body. The dress also brought out the crystal blue of her eyes. She had put her hair up leaving a few hanging tendrils to frame her face. Scully being Scully was very conservative with her make-up and didn't hardly put any on at all, but then she didn't need it.   
  
"So what do you think?" she asked as she put in a pair of earrings looking in the mirror, "Do you think I look like a whore?"  
  
"Scully...Dana Katherine Scully you look absolutely beautiful. I....I....don't know what to say."  
  
"You said enough," she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
All right that was it he couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going to let this get away from here. Was he completely brain dead? Here he was with the only woman he had ever truly loved, and she looked gorgeous tonite, and he was going to let her just walk out. No, never, not a chance.  
  
"Scully I have to tell you that I love....you..."  
  
Had she just been dreaming or had Mulder almost told her that he was in love with her. She turned around sharply, "What did you say Mulder." Please say it she thought. I don't want to go to this ball. She was pleading with him not with words, but her eyes, those expressive eyes.  
  
"Well I was saying that I love your dress. I mean you look great. Elijah is a lucky man, and I truly envy him."  
  
She hung her head. Right then she wanted to breakdown and cry. How could he just turn her out like that. Did he think she put this dress on for Elijah. Did he think she fixed her hair like this for Elijah. Did he think that she put this make-up on for Elijah. No she did it for him. She desperately wanted him to see her, and once again she failed, failed miserably. Suddenly she heard a loud honk outside her apartment. She went and looked out the window and saw Elijah waving at her through the skyroof of a shining white limo.  
  
"Well that is my ride. Look if you want you can stay here at my place. Feel at home do whatever you so please. Goodnight and goodbye."  
  
She was about to walk out the door when all of a sudden she couldn't just leave. She turned around walked over to Mulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a simple kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I just want to thank you for everything that you have ever done for me," she said as she ran a hand through his hair. Then as fast as she had done that she was out the door and in the car.  
  
It was so final. Usually he wouldn't be worried about her not coming back, but for some strange reason he felt he was losing her. He had to do something. No more screwing around. He had to tell her once and for all; for worse or for better Dana....not Scully...Dana was going to know how he felt. He got in his car drove over to his house shaved, put on one of his sharpest suits, gelled his hair, and put on a pair of black shiny wing tip shoes. If this Elijah wanted to play hardball he was ready.  
  
************************  
  
The ball was jam packed as Scully walked in on Elijah's arm. All of a sudden she felt self conscious and she wished that she could just run out of this place. To late all of a sudden two of Elijah's buddies cornered them.  
  
"So Lij who is the lady?" asked the larger of the two men "She is very pretty."  
  
"Kevin, Darren this is my date Dana Scully...Dana this is Kevin and Darren. A little annoying at first but you will grow to love them."  
  
"I am sure," Dana said as she put on a fake smile and shook the hands of both men.  
"Oh how I wish I was with Mulder right now. I would feel so much more at ease. How I wish it was just him and me watching a movie on my couch eating pizza," she thought as she pretended to be interested in what was going on.  
  
Suddenly everyone's head turned and her prayers were answered. There stood Fox Mulder in a suit that made him look oh so gorgeous. He looked very smooth with his hair fixed and being clean shaven. All the women in the room began to whisper into each others ears as he walked by them, and this made Dana jealous. They didn't know him, he was her's. But then she remembered she technically had no power over him. . . they were only partners.  
  
Without hesitation he walked right up to her, bowed took her hand and kissed it. For one moment she saw a passionate desire in his eyes, and then he looked at Elijah and they glazed over.  
  
"Dana who is this?" Elijah asked obviously agitated.  
  
"Mulder...I am Scully's partner, and who might you be Bucko?" Mulder asked sarcastically.  
  
"Name's Warren, and I am Dana's date."  
  
"Well isn't that precious. After all these years you want to just sweep her off her feet."  
  
"Look pal. I don't know what your problem is, but..."  
  
"Both of you just stop it!" Scully yelled as she looked from one to the other. She felt like an object. Some kind of prize to be won, "Elijah will you let me talk to Mulder alone please."  
  
"Sure, I'll be by the punch table when you are through." He walked away and turned back to look a good twenty times until he got over there.  
  
Scully marched right over to Mulder and grabbed him by the sleeve, "What the hell do you think you are doing showing up like this trying to embarrass me."  
  
"I wasn't trying to embarrass you I just can't believe you would go out with such a prick."  
  
"Fox you don't even know him."  
  
"You just called me Fox."  
  
He had a strange look in his eye when he said that to her, but she couldn't make out what it meant, "Oh I am sorry I meant Mulder."  
  
"No I like the way it sounded Dana. I wish you would say it more often. Would you like to dance?"  
  
As much as she wanted to just be swept up in his arms she couldn't just ditch Elijah like that. "I'm sorry, but I can't I didn't come with you. I came with Elijah, and I think he wants me to dance with him. Look I have to go he is waiting." With that she turned around and left before he could get a word in edgewise. He was left standing alone, but two could play this game.  
  
*********************  
  
He watched her as she swayed to the slow songs with him. They were laughing, and smiling. He whispered things into her ear and she looked like she was having a blast. Not once did she look back at him. It seemed as though they were getting closer and closer. He was holding her tight, and their faces were so close their foreheads almost met one anothers. Why did he come here and torture himself like this? Well if she didn't give a shit about him, he didn't care. He would show her what he thought.  
  
Mulder paced around the room until he spotted a beautiful blonde. She was everything that Scully wasn't. She was tall, light headed, big chested, and small brained just what he needed.  
  
"Excuse me miss I was wondering if you would dance with me?"  
  
*********************  
  
She couldn't let him see she was having a miserable time. Elijah was hot and was sweating all over her. He was whispering all kinds of mushy nothings in her ear and she just wanted to smack him. But to cover it up she always looked up beat and happy and then she saw Mulder talking to another woman. Not only talking now he was holding her hand, and bringing her onto the floor. They are going to dance.  
  
*********************  
  
Mulder pulled her close, "So what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Bianca. What's yours?"  
  
"Fox. Fox Mulder."  
  
She giggled, "That's a funny name...Fox."  
  
He hated his name anyway, and he especially hated it when people laughed at it. Scully never even smiled or found any amusement when he told her his first name. She even said she liked it, thought it was unique.  
  
Suddenly noticing that Scully was watching Mulder leaned down and kissed Bianca. Immediately she kissed right back. She must have kissed many men because it seemed like she almost had a plan. There was no spark, no excitement. It was just a kiss. Finally she pulled back.  
  
"What did you do that for?"  
  
"I don't know I felt like it."  
  
"Oh a rough man I like that," she said as she put her hand up to his face and giggled.  
  
********************  
  
I can't believe this. He is kissing her. . . and kissing her for a long time. He can come up for air anytime now. When they finally pulled apart Scully was still watching them intently. Oh now she is laughing. What a little whore. I can't believe Mulder would stoop so low. As she watched them Dana felt like she was going to cry. She couldn't stand it any longer the chunks began to rise and she had to leave.  
  
"Elijah I've got to go I am so sorry. I had a good time," she said as her voice cracked.  
  
"Dana what is wrong. We can fix it," he said as he tried to wipe her tears away.  
  
She pushed his hand away, "No you can't fix it, and I can't fix it no one can ever fuckin fix it. Except for one person and now even he can't fix it. Now let me go. I don't want to have to make a scene."  
  
"Will I see you again Dana," he said as he released her.  
  
"I don't know....I doubt it...I think it is time for me to move on from the F. B. I.," with that she turned and ran out as fast as she could. The tears had begun to fall and her face was becoming stained. She got in her car and drove to her apartment as fast as she could.  
  
*******************  
  
Mulder looked at Bianca, and the more he looked at her the uglier she got. He was not having a good time and he decided he had to talk and apologize to Scully, but when he turned around she was no where in sight. He sort of shoved Bianca out of the way and began turning in circles looking everywhere for her, but she was nowhere. Then he spied Elijah. He left Bianca standing by herself and walked right up to Elijah.  
  
"Hey Warren where is Scully?"  
  
"She left."  
  
"What do you mean she left?"  
  
"It doesn't get any clearer....she went that way out the door and left."  
  
"Well what did she say?"  
  
"She said that she was leaving the F. B. I."  
  
"Oh dammit. Look thanks Warren," he yelled as he turned around and ran out to his car.  
  
********************  
  
Scully got into her car and started it. The tears were blurring her vision and they burned her face. She used her hand and wiped them away smearing her mascara, but she didn't care. She ripped out and drove to her apartment as fast as she could and literally crying all the way home.   
  
When she finally got to her apartment she opened the door and went into the bathroom and threw up. Then she laid on the cold floor and cried some more.  
  
"Mulder damn you. How can you do this to me?" she mumbled to herself as she laid on the cold tile, "I guess it is time for me to move on with my life."  
  
********************  
  
Mulder pulled up in front of Scully's apartment. There was her car that meant she was here. He ran up the stairs two at a time till he reached her number. He let himself in and ran around the house searching for her. Then stood still. He could hear sobbing coming from the bathroom. The thought of Scully crying ripped him apart inside. He never wanted her to be hurt in any way.  
  
Slowly he walked to the door and knocked on it "Scully it's Mulder are you in there."  
  
She hadn't heard him come in but he was the last person she wanted to see or talk to right now, "No I'm not in here Mulder go the fuck away."  
  
Without asking he barged in and he was able to see her curled up on cold tile floor in the fetal position, and crying her eyes out. He leaned next to her, and she turned around. She refused to look at him.  
  
"Scully please look at me."  
  
She didn't turn around though and she didn't respond to his plea. She just laid there doing nothing but shaking while she cried.  
  
"Scully I heard you were quitting the F. B. I. Is it true?"  
  
"What the fuck do you care?" she said her voice shaking as she spoke.  
  
Suddenly Scully felt herself being lifted off of the floor and being carried out into the living room. Instead of lying her down gently though Mulder stood her up and held her against the wall. Pinning her with his arms on either side of her and he leaned his face close to hers.  
  
"Scully do you really want to know why the fuck I care. Well here it is. It almost tore me up to let you go tonite with Elijah. It wouldn't have been so bad but then you just ignored me like that when I came there. I came there for you Scully. I don't give a shit about that woman I was dancing with. I just wanted to make you jealous," suddenly his tone became very soothing when he saw the tears start to swell in her eyes again, "Don't cry Scully. What I want to say and should have said a long time ago is that.....I love you...you make me feel whole...everything looks gray to me when your not around. I was afraid I was going to lose you tonite to Elijah, and I panicked. If you left I couldn't go on."  
  
She began to cry. She tilted her head down and wouldn't look at him. He knew it she didn't love him and there was nothing he could do. His world was broken. He hung his arms limply to his side and turned to leave.  
  
"Mulder....do you know how long I have waited for you to say that...to long...and then maybe I should have said it too...but I was scared," he turned and she was staring right at him, but not moving.  
  
"Tonite all this. The dress, the hair, the make-up it was for you. I have been completely in love with you for years now Fox Mulder and could never bring myself to say it. I just always thought I was Scully to you. I thought I could just forget about you but I can't, because you can't just forget about people you adore...people you love."  
  
He didn't realize it but he ran back over to her this time though when he had her cornered there he every so gently laid his lips down over hers savoring the sweet taste he had so desperately wanted...needed. She kissed back and he moved her onto the couch without ever breaking their kiss. Finally they separated and he held her face in his hands. She put her head on his chest and it felt so good. So right. The feel of her in his arms was heaven. He finally felt complete and he knew that he had to tell her something.  
  
"Dana your not going to quit the F. B. I. are you?"  
  
"No...I'm not."  
  
"I have to tell you something else."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Marry me."  
  
Her eyes grew very wide, and she looked stunned.  
  
"Marry me," he said again grinning from ear to ear. He intentionally made the "question" a demand.  
  
She never verbally said yes, but she didn't have to. He knew her well enough to know the answer was yes, and her eyes told the story when she so lovingly gazed at him. She kissed him a thousand times that night making up for all the times she wanted to kiss him and didn't, and he never let her go farther than arms length.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
